Calling a Truce
by Bwitched83ukThe Last Evenstar
Summary: When Aragorn, Arwen and the Rivendell Elves venture to Mirkwood to form a truce with Thranduil, things don’t go as they had planned.


Title: Calling a truce

Authors: B-witched83uk + The Last Evenstar (bwitched83uk@aol.com or dramaqueen62189@yahoo.com

Rating: R

Summary: When Aragorn, Arwen and the Rivendell Elves venture to Mirkwood to form a truce with Thranduil, things don't go as they had planned.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien.

A/N: Please, please visit the Aniron Awards site to vote for you favourite Aragorn/Arwen fanfiction. 

The first Aragorn/Arwen scene and the scene in Elrond's study were written by The Last Evenstar. The second A/A scene was by B-witched83uk, along with the Elladan/Elrohir scene was

Chapter one

Reunion

Silvery light passed over Arwen's face as it fell in and out of shadow, reflecting the radiance of the moonlight in her eyes. Wrapped in a velvet cloak for warmth, she waited, silent, in the newly fallen snow.

A light in the distance caught her eye. A lone rider made his way through the gate and into the courtyards of Imladris. With a sudden spurt of motion she began to run down the veranda, the winter wind whipping across her white cheeks.

The moon silhouetted his form against the snowy hills, and for a moment she paused, breath taken. All of a sudden he turned, and she felt weak at the sight of his face. 

"Estel," she breathed, as he walked wordlessly toward her. 

"_Creoso bar,_" she whispered, her heart pounding furiously.

*Welcome home*

He paused, inches from her, and bowed slowly. "My Lady."

She saw mirrored in his eyes her own trepidation and fear. "Do you…are you…" She breathed in the cold air, searching for words. All that came to her mind was the picture of his last departure, months before, but fresh as day in her head. 

They had spent his last visit home, bitter and cold. Jealousy and fear had made his stay less then welcoming. Arwen gravely regretted the way they had been with one another, so unlike their usual warm ways. They had reconciled moments before he had left, reassuring each other of the love they shared, but Arwen was left wondering what their next meeting would be like, she feared the cold would return.

She closed her eyes in a weak attempt to pull herself together, and at once she felt his lips meet hers in an electrical sensation of passion and warmth. She threw her arms around his neck and returned his kiss, floods of emotion pouring from her lips.

"Estel," she sobbed, burying her face in his chest. "I'm so sorry. I have not slept nor eaten since your departure, save in my father's insistence that I survive. Hardly had you come when we fought, and hardly had we reconciled before you left. Oh, Estel, I -" 

He cut her off with another kiss. 

"- love you," she gasped, knowing that if not for his strong arms she would collapse into the snow. "I love you so much."

He grinned and brushed a snowflake from her cheek. "_Ar'amin mela lle_." He softly kissed her once more and turned away, taking his horse by the reins. "Come then, Roheryn. I wonder if this beautiful lady will accompany us to the stables."

Arwen blushed giddily as she fell into step beside the two. Aragorn slid his hand into hers and for a moment they walked side-by-side, basking in the beauty of the moment.

Once inside the stable, he hung the tack away and ran a brush over the horse's chestnut hide. Humming absentmindedly, he turned to Arwen. "Your father's message was rather in concise. I don't suppose you know for what sort of duty I was called home?"

She took a brush from the wall and began to groom the horse alongside him. "A peace treaty of sort. King Thranduil has extended an invitation to the House of Elrond that _Ada _feels could be vital to maintaining relations."

Aragorn pulled a face. "And he wants me for my superb negotiating skill?"

Arwen laughed softly. "The entire household is going to Mirkwood for a time. I'm sure he was thinking of the perils of the journey."

He stopped short, his brush trailing down the great stallion. "The entire household? Does that mean you as well?"

"Indeed." She gave Roheryn one final stoke and nudged the horse gently into his stall. 

He grinned foolishly and took her in his arms. "So. You and I, together for weeks while your father is off negotiating with Thranduil."

She grinned and reached up to kiss him lightly. "I wonder what sort of things we'll do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Glorfindel frowned. "Your ignorance tires me."

Erestor glared back. "Your stubbornness bores me."

Elrond shook his head in distress. "Your bickering annoys me! Let us focus lords, on the topic at hand! No alliance could be made with my two most trusted advisors fighting like elflings all the while!"

Glorfindel smirked. "It is hard though, when one among our number is naught but an elfling himself."

"And the situation is complicated equally," Erestor shot back, "when the other is so set in the ways of the past that he refuses to consider the ideas of the elfling." He caught himself, red-faced. "I mean, he of less years. Mature in all respects."

Elrond groaned. "I would reprimand the both of you, were my respect less great," he said, through clenched teeth. "But let me simply _remind _you that in this task we must all support the same cause, for Thranduil is not likely to be impressed by a less than united front."

Glorfindel shook his long, golden mane. "In all our years of acquaintance, Lord Elrond, I would have you name one matter in which we did not handle the situation with seamless conviction."

"And deciding the menu for an important feast does not count in the slightest," Erestor added.

Glorfindel nodded. "Nor the matter of interior decoration."

"But we challenge you," continued the younger counsellor, "to name anything of importance through the course of which Glorfindel here was able to see the light of my ways."

"Hardly!" exclaimed the Balrog-Slayer, more than a bit agitated. "All chief matters in the past have been mostly through my instrument, if not entirely!"

Elrond laughed. "Formidable as an opponent are the you both, and yet when speaking for the same cause you are greater still. But I warn you -" his eyes narrowed slightly, "- there will be no cause for your foolish prides to interfere with our delegations. Will there?"

Both Elves shook their heads.

"And," continued Elrond, "there will be no competition, whether friendly or otherwise. Am I again correct?"

Glorfindel smiled his trademark instrument of charm. "Indubitably. Though Erestor and I may have the odd disagreement from time to time, no snobbery or ignorance will jeopardize a mission of such importance."

"Snobbery?" his companion interrupted.

Glorfindel smirked. "As I was saying - we bicker out of love."

"Noble of you," Elrond said dryly. "And friendly though your arguments may be, I've taken the liberty of selecting tonight's dinner myself. I am dreadfully sorry you won't have the chance to fight for your own choices. Think of it as practice." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of hooves against the stone walkways of Imladris sounded out through the valley. A handsome Elf rode towards his father's house, with a speed and strength like no other. Elves made way for the Prince, as he rode on with determination, not slowing in consideration of others.

Once in the courtyard, Elrohir dismounted Belegbain and stroked his cold hand over the horse's nose. "_Mae noro _Belegbain." 

The horse snorted and nudged the Prince's hand gently. Elrohir wanted no more then to go to his chambers and rest, it had been long since he had been home. He would see to his horse, greet his father and then retire to the warmth of his room.

"_creoso bar_,_ ernil ara_." A voice from behind him made him smile and roll his eyes.

*Welcome home noble Prince*

"Lindir, it is good to see you _brun meldir_." 

*Old friend*

Elrohir stepped forward and placed his hand over his heart, mimicking the other Elf's actions, before cupping his friend's cheek in a formal Elven greeting.

"We were sorry to pull you away from your kin in Lorien, sooner then you would have liked, but Thranduil has asked for the lord's family to attend this summons." Lindir could see that there was still hurt in Elrohir's eyes, a pain still chilled him.

Elrohir shook his head. "Do not worry on it, I had to come home sooner or later." Albeit he would have preferred later, much later. However, he knew he had to face his brother eventually.

"How has Imladris been in my absence?" The tall Elf handed the reins of his horse to Lindir and looked around to see if much had changed. It hadn't, it was painfully the same as ever.

"Imladris is well my lord, as is your father. He bid me tell you go to him."

Elrohir walked slightly away from Lindir and let his eyes scan the courtyard, filled with Elves under the warm mid day sun.

Lindir continued to speak, though Elrohir was barely listening. "We are all pleased with the recent turn of events. Thranduil wanting to join with us in this battle against the growing shadow is most certainly good news. He will prove a most effective ally."

"Mmm, I suspect he will," Elrohir murmured, distantly hearing what his friend was saying. He wondered how it would feel when he once again saw his brother, if they would instantly laugh off their recent dispute or continue to be bitter. Elrohir wondered if he could forgive the betrayal he had felt when he was told of the news.

Lindir followed the Prince as his pace quickened, the horse reluctantly being pulled along. "Long has your father and Thranduil had their differences, now is the time for them to settle past disputes and call a truce."

Elrohir's eyes moved from Elf to Elf until they rested on a face identical to his own. Elladan was standing against a tree, looking straight back at him.

Lindir saw where Elrohir's gaze had rested. "Perhaps now is the time for forgiveness." 

Elrohir knew he was no longer talking about his father, and could but nod to his twin brother in acknowledgment. "Perhaps."

Elladan walked forward, meeting his brother half way. Lindir, knowing they had much to talk about, left quietly to tend Elrohir's horse.

"How was Lorien?" Elladan's tone was tepid, his grey eyes cool. 

A week after Elrond's winter ball, Elrohir had packed his belongings and was planning on sneaking away to Lorien, to the home of their kin. Elladan had found him before he left, but was most grieved to find out that, for the first time in their long lives, Elrohir wished to go without him. Never had they been apart for more then a day or so, and even then they missed they other terribly.

"Lorien is well. Galadriel and Celeborn give you their love." Elrohir wanted to grab his brother in a tight bear hug and tell him he was sorry for leaving the way he did, but his pride and hurt kept him rooted. 

"And you Elrohir? How are you _gwanur mil_?" Elladan asked him.

*Loved twin brother*

"I am well Elladan, I am happy to be-"

"_Ion nin_." Elrond's voice broke through Elrohir's words.

*My son*

The twins both turned to smile at their father as he approached. He took Elrohir's face in both of his hands and kissed him on his brow. Elrohir had been gone almost a year. A year was nothing to an Elf, but Elrond had missed his son non the less.

"I was sorry to pull you out of your seclusion so soon, but you are needed here."

"I understand _Ada_, when do we leave?" Elrohir was happy of his father's presence, he no longer had to look at the hurt in Elladan's eyes.

"We leave tomorrow, so you should go and get rested." Elrond was eager to get back inside, wondering what his daughter and her ranger might be getting up to. He placed an arm round Elrohir's shoulder and began walking him back to the house. Elrohir glance at his twin once before leaving, but did not return the smile he was given.

Elrond silently sighed at his two sons. They were like the moon and the stars, they just went together perfectly. How lost Elladan had been without the other half of his soul. Elrond sighed again, wondering if he would ever be told the true reason for their rift. He knew one thing for certain. When two brothers fell out it was usually over one thing. Women. 

One woman more like. Her name was Wendele and she was a beautiful Elf maiden, who had been staying in Rivendell for Elrond's winter ball. Elladan, being the more sociable of the two brothers, had proceeded to woe her. She had fallen for Elladan but it was his brother's heart that she had captured. Once Elladan had found out of Elrohir's feelings he had stepped back, giving his brother free reign to peruse her, but Elrohir had chosen not to. Once Elrohir had left, leaving Elladan with a feeling that he was being punished when all he did was give his brother his blessing, Elladan went about wooing Wendele all over again. He knew he should have left things be but he was angry at his brother for leaving him and wanted to show him how much it hurt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arwen held her lover's hand tightly as they walked along the large connecting balconies, that overlooked the beauty that was Rivendell. They had learned very quickly on in their relationship, that their time together would always be brief and extremely precious.

"_Melethril_, I have missed you also, but if you continue to squeeze my hand so tightly I will not be able to ride tomorrow."

Arwen smiled at the amused, yet loving, gaze Aragorn was giving her. She lessened the pressure of her fingers and brought his hand to rest over her heart. "It seems almost cruel does it not. We have been parted for so long. Will be spending weeks together on our journey, yet we will find no time alone. No time for stolen moments such as this."

With that she stopped walking and lifted her hands to his handsome face. He smiled at her with such love that it made her feel suddenly bold. It was day light and they were not hidden from view, yet she could not help but move closer to his body, sighing as his strong arms encircled her. Her mouth gently brushed over his, relishing the warmth they always seemed to radiate. The feel of having Arwen's body so close to his own caused a slight growl to escape the back of his throat. His growl caused a surge of lightning to run down her body, and she forced her mouth harder on to his.

Warmth spread through them as they moved their lips in familiar dance. When Arwen pushed her body forward, creating more friction, Aragorn chuckled slightly and moved back. "Arwen _mela nin_, if you plan on ravishing me then perhaps a touch of discretion is called for."

Arwen followed his gaze to the courtyard below them. It was filled with Elves, any of whom could look up at any moment.

Arwen caught the passion behind her lover's eyes and she let out a soft sigh. He took her hand in his and brought it up to her mouth, all the time holding her gaze. 

He started to lead her behind a statue of a rather noble looking Elf lord, checking to see that no one had seen them. Once out of view he crushed her against his firm chest, nuzzling his nose gently against hers. 

"I have missed you my darling. I have missed everything about you." He placed a chaste kiss n her moist lips. "I have missed the way you taste." His tongue swept hotly against her closed lips, causing her eyes to close and her knees to weaken.

"And I have missed you Estel, I have missed you so very much." The lips pressed together in a soft declaration of love.

Both man and Elf stopped their mouths instantly, upon hearing the sound of someone clearing their throat right behind them. Aragorn knew that cough, he knew who it belonged to. Elrond had caught them. Aragorn simply looked at Arwen, who was looking over his shoulder at her father. For a fleeting moment he considered not turning round and hoping that Elrond would just leave. He knew the Elf lord better then that though, after all, he had raised Aragorn.

"Estel, I am glad to see you have made yourself right at home again." The lord's tone was always somewhat stern, even when Aragorn was a child, but he knew his foster father was a reasonable men. Aragorn reluctantly let go of Arwen and turned to face Elrond. He was slightly relieved to find a hint of amusement in the Elf's eyes. "My lord Elrond, we were just…," he searched desperately to think of something to say, but drew a blank.

"Estel I think I would sleep better at nights if I didn't know what the two of you were just…" He raised his hand and cocked his eyebrow. "I will expect to see you both at dinner. That is if the two of you are finished reacquainting yourselves." Elrond did not disapprove of their love, he just couldn't except the fact that Arwen would stay behind, forsaking her immortality, for a mortal man. He had to admit though, he had not seen his daughter smile since last Aragorn had left. He nodded, eyebrow still raised, and left the young lovers.

Aragorn was somewhat annoyed to feel Arwen's body tremble with silent laughter beside him. He turned and gave her his best I-suppose-you-found-that-funny look, which only caused her to laugh harder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
